A cause de toi
by Hazel Malfoy
Summary: De l'amour ou de la haine, Draco est un peu perdu. Arrivera-t-il à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que la vie veut lui offrir ? Songfic, oneshot. C'est triste et plein d'émotion fleur bleue lol! Venez lire!


Bonjours à tous, me revoici avec une nouvelle songfic. J'ai mis trois jours à l'écrire et pourtant elle est toute petite. Je la dédie à Feylie, ma grande amie de folie sur msn et détentrice officiel du beau Draco Malfoy, cette petit fic et pour toi ma Fey adoré j'espère qu'elle te plaira même si elle n'égale pas les tiennes. Bref j'espére que tous l'aimerons et reviewez surtout.

Résumé: De l'amour où de la haine, Draco est un peu perdu. Arrivera-t-il à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que la vie veux lui offrir ?

Disclamer: JK Rowling tous droits réservés pour les noms, lieu, etc. L'intrigue est de moi (heureusement, je pique pas chez les autres lol) et la chanson est extraite de l'album _Un nouvel Orage _de Vegastar et s'intitule A cause de Toi.

Bonne lecture.

_...L'amour comme un vertige, comme un sacrifice, et comme le dernier mot de tout..._  
Alain-Fournier

A CAUSE DE TOI...

J'ai cette douleur au fond de moi, elle refuse de s'en aller depuis que mes yeux ont croisés les tiens. Depuis quand à tu pris mon âme en otage, quand as tu décidé de faire de moi ton esclave, ton pantin de bois, la victime de tes crimes de chair et de sang. Mon envie pour toi égal mon dégoût. Et j'ai si mal. Dans cette partie de moi que je refusai de révéler au grand jours, cette organe qui me faisait survivre, ultime rédemption avant le jugement final, ce cœur dont tu a faire sauter la coquille mais qui depuis toi s'est mis à saigner.

Il saigne de tes larmes, il saigne de ton sourire. Il saigne de mon fardeau si souvent refoulé, je haïe cette douleur qui me prouve que j'ai des sentiments. Oh oui je la haïe tellement, tellement. Je voudrais qu'elle s'éteigne pour ne plus jamais la sentir en moi, qu'elle s'efface comme elle est apparu, soudaine et destructrice, belle et immorale.

Et pourtant je te retrouve toujours, nos chemin se croisent à nouveau, et à nouveau je succombe. J'ai essayé si souvent de t'oublier mais c'est peine perdu, même mon âme le sais, toi ma dépendance...

_J'ai pris du recul, mais mon âme a subit tant d'outrages_

Je suis comme un ange devant la chose qu'il désire le plus, je suis Gabriel souhaitant plaire à dieu, je suis Asa'zel commettant le pêché de chair avec une humaine. Moi je t'aime autant que je repousse ce sentiment. J'ai envie de hurler ma douleur, ici, dans cette salle froide et sombre qui nous sert à tous, Serpentard, de salle commune. Mais je ne peu que me taire fasse à mes démons. Je ne contrôle rien quand tu est là, je ne pense plus à rien quand ton visage s'immisce dans mes pensées, je ne marche plus droit quand tes pas se calent sur les miens. Nous sommes deux et nous ne faisons qu'un, et cet état me consume autant que le ferait ce feu si je me jeté dedans. Même si je persuade mon esprit d'être ailleurs, de t'oublier, tu reviens, silencieusement, hanter mes nuits solitaire, depuis toi, hanter mes jours ordinaires et amers, depuis toi. Je sais maintenant ce qu'est la souffrance, et je donnerai tout pour qu'on me la reprenne.

_Que tout s'accumule, toutes mes douleurs ont ton visage_

Blaise, une nouvelle fois, porte sur son visage cette expression confuse entre l'interrogation et la surprise. Il croit savoir mais il ne sait rien, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il comprendre ce que je ressens. Après tous, c'est moi seul qui me suis entiché de celle belle sang de bourbe. Cette peine que j'ai au fond de moi, cette douleur, elle ne prend que quand je te rencontre, Granger. Tu es ma douleur la plus profonde et la plus pure. Si je t'aime aujourd'hui, j'en mourrai demain. Arrivera-tu à comprendre ça. Toi qui comprend toujours tout. Mais avec moi tu joue l'ignorante, celle qui ne veux rien entendre. Et tu continue, même si tu sais que cela me détruit.

_Tu as cent fois replanté ta lame, si bien que maintenant_

Combien de temps feras-tu semblant de ne rien voir, j'ai compris il y a longtemps que tous ceci n'est qu'une erreur, je crois même que je l'ai toujours su. Mais tu passe ton temps à le nier, à croire que tu a réussi à me changer. Je ne suis pas une poupée, Granger. Je ne changerai jamais, et tout le problème et là je pense. Jamais rien ne change avec un Malfoy, n'essaie pas de faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas, je ne le supporterai pas voilà tout. Quitte à te décevoir une nouvelle fois ma belle. Crois-tu encore que notre futile harmonie et dû au hasard, je n'en crois rien. Il n'y a jamais de hasard, et sûrement pas en amour. Toutes mes blessures saignent par ta faute, toi qui m'a condamné à me sentir inutile, à me sentir différent, à croire que je suis devenu un autre. Tous n'est que mensonge, et tu le sais si bien.

_Du sang accompagne mes larmes, j'ai perdu l'art de faire semblant  
_

Je me suis lever, les regards convergent sur moi, celui de Blaise plus perçant que ceux des autres. Furieux contre lui, contre moi, contre toi et les autres qui ne comprennent rien je sort de la salle commune. Je sais où mes pas vont me conduirent, je sais qu'ils iront d'eux mêmes la où tu es. Ce n'est ni mon cœur, ni mon désir qui me guide, c'est ma douleur. Et la haine, aussi, c'est immiscée et ne veut plus partir. Je marche, descendant les étages qui me séparent de toi. Je sais, vu l'heure tardive, que tu doit te trouver dans ta salle commune mais un léger espoir me murmure que tu peux encore te trouver dans la grande salle, pour dispenser tes cours supplémentaire où t'amuser en compagnies des autres sangs et ors qui se sont approprié la grande salle comme une deuxième salle commune plus grande et plus chaleureuse, où tous le monde est le bienvenu, tous le monde sauf moi.

Je compte mes pas et mon coeur s'emballe..._A cause de toi, mon cœur bat à l'envers  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime tant_...Au rythme de ma haine  
_J'ai envie de t'enlacer et de te serrer très fort contre moi_...Alors cache toi, je pourrais bien devenir cruel  
_J'aime le mensonge que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, je te haïe tant_...Pour apaiser mes peines_

J'essaie d'oublier ce que je voudrais faire à cette instant. Si je savais contrôler cette chose en moi que l'on appelle conscience, j'arriverai à t'ôter de mon esprit à jamais, t'effacer et faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Mais ce serais faut de penser ça. Ma conscience me cri de t'aimer, ma raison me pousse à te haïr. C'est cette contradiction qui me ronge depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser tes yeux chaud et doux comme je ne l'avais jamais fais encore.

Que veux-tu au fond ? Veux-tu que je t'avoue mon amour où ma haine, veux-tu que je t'ignore à nouveau. Mais je ne peux plus t'ignorer ma douce. Quoique tu puisse penser, tu es à moi pour l'éternité, parce que tu m'a montré ce que je pouvais être, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et dont je ne comprend la raison d'être que quand tu es là.

_J'ai beau panser mes blessures, tenter de faire abstraction du pire  
_

Je pousse, résigné, les portes de la grande salle. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'élèves, il me semble qu'il n'y a d'ailleurs plus que quelques Gryffondors. Parfais. Vous vous êtes réunis autour de l'immense cheminée. Vous rigolez, insouciants et heureux. Personne n'a remarqué mon entrée, vous êtes bien trop occupés. Je te trouve enfin. T'es cheveux brun qui ne ressemble à rien, tu les déteste, je les aimes. Tu es assise sur les genoux de weasel, qui me retient de le tuer celui-là, avec son regard suffisant et cet air protecteur qu'il arbore toujours envers toi. Cela m'étonne mais Potter n'est pas là; il doit être en réunion avec petit Dumby comme toujours. Bref, c'est parfais, personne de vraiment dur à écarter ne viendra ternir cette soirée. je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que je suis venu te dire mais qu'importe, la seule chose que je vois en ce moment c'est ton magnifique sourire dirigé vers tes amis, celui que d'habitude tu ne réserve qu'a moi.

_Mon dégoût perdure, mes plaies ressemblent à ton sourire_

Ce sourire qui me rappelle ces jours où tu ma séduit, ceux où tu a eu tant de mal à te me repousser, à me faire confiance. Tu n'avais rien à craindre pourtant, qu'avions nous à perdre. Rien dû tout, encore moins aujourd'hui. Ton cher Potter adoré à accompli sa tache, le Lord est mort depuis un an maintenant, mon père continu de purger sa peine jusqu'a qu'il sorte d'Azkaban aussi détruit que l'était Bellatrix. et moi je suis là, défendant le peu de dignité qu'il reste aux Serpentard, nous les rusé et les insolent, face aux lions courageux. Il ne devrait plus y avoir te querelles, et pourtant je sais que tôt où tard, un nouveau Tom Jedusor sortira de cette école, mais ça ne sera ni moi n'y un autre de ma classe avant longtemps. Alors tu pourrais me faire confiance, et je pourrais te laisser avoir confiance en moi autant que je le souhaite mais je n'y peu rien, je suis fais de chair et de sang mais je ne suis que poussière ne vivant plus que pour quelque temps, pousser par l'amour et la haine, deux sœurs jumelles si belles.

_Tu as cent fois rallumé la flamme, si bien que maintenant_

Tu tourne ta tête vers moi, tes yeux répondent aux miens. Tu ne sais pas si tu a le droit de me sourire où si tu dois continuer à faire semblant de me détester. Je sais que tu m'aime, tu me la dit, tu me le fais comprendre par tes gestes, tes sourires, tes insultes aussi. Mais en cet instant tout est différent, tu le sens aussi. Tu sais que cette nuit ne ressemblera à aucune autres. Dans quelques jours, tous ce qui a constitué nos vies pendant sept ans prendra fin. Et tu sais qu'aucun de nous ne pourra suivre l'autre, nous sommes trop lâche pour ça. Mais tes regards emplis d'amour et de haine, celui que tu me lance se soir me font comprendre que je ne suis plus rien si tu n'es pas là, que je suis qu'une enveloppe vide que toi seule peux combler. Je ne veux, nous ne voulons, plus faire semblant.

_Le feu a consumé mon âme, j'ai perdu l'art de faire semblant_

Je t'aime, même si c'est d'un amour qui me déchire et qui me déchirera toujours, je haïe cette amour mais si je le renie j'en mourrai, je préfère me l'avouer, ce sera dur mais aussi plus facile que si je te laissais disparaître à tout jamais de ma vie. Tu es mon ange, mon ciel, ma lune et mes ténèbres. Ton regard est plus intense que jamais, soudain Weasel me regarde et son sourire s'efface. Tu plonge ton regard dans le sien cette fois, cela me tue. Tu semble l'implorer, tu lui murmure des mots du bout des lèvres. Il fronce les sourcils et détourne la tête mais ne fais rien pour me repousser hors de cette salle. Tu te lève doucement et tu t'approche de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir tu est plus belle que jamais, dans cette salle il n'y a plus que toi. Le monde s'arrête enfin de tourner comme un fou. Tu me souris, je meurt enfin d'un sentiment si pur et si intense que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir un jour.

Tu es mon absinthe, tu es ma vie.

Je pourrais toujours haïr cette amour, je sais maintenant que je ne peux le nier. ma main frôle ton visage. Est-se ça le bonheur ? Oui, je le crains. J'ai peur de demain mais tu es là, irréelle et magnifique. Tu colle ton front contre le mien, j'entend les murmures se lever, ils nous ont remarqués, je m'en moque, je sais que Blaise et là lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu souris toujours, moqueuse du monde qui t'entoure. Porté par la chaleur de cette pièce, par ton regard et ton sourire, je te murmure ces mots que tu rêvais t'entendre, si doux, si amer, Je t'aime.Tu me regarde surprise et me répond que tu me haïe quand je suis un si beau Malfoy. Je te haïe aussi mon amour, pour tous ce que tu m'a donné, pour ce que je suis maintenant même si je te dois tant. Rien n'est simple, l'amour est un vertige, un sacrifice, c'est le dernier mot de tout.

_A cause de toi, mon cœur bat à l'envers  
Au rythme de ma haine  
Alors cache toi, je pourrais bien devenir cruel  
Pour apaiser mes peines  
_

FIN.


End file.
